


Tomorrow I'll Miss You

by lovetheinsane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Greaser John, Greaserlock, M/M, NERDLOCK, Set in America, most likely a bit historically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheinsane/pseuds/lovetheinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re a distraction, love,’ the greaser had chuckled, his hair slicked back and hands in his leather jacket. ‘I’d get shot trying to protect you.’<br/>~<br/>Sherlock had agreed, but it didn't mean he had to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow I'll Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! This was originally written back when I was singing a song named "Johnny Has Gone for a Solider" in my choir and I couldn't help but combine it with my obsession with greaserlock.  
> Most likely to be a bit historically inaccurate because I wrote it instead of doing my Spanish homework one time.  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!! :D 
> 
> NOT BETA'D! The Characters aren't mine either!

They don’t say goodbye. Not like the other couples doing. The girls cry, kiss their beloveds and give the small pictures so they will not be forgotten.

Not them two. Not because they don’t want to—John could hardly resist the urge to grab his own beloved and kiss him one last time before the boards the train—but because they simply cannot, not here.

So they stand there, among the other couples—half which Sherlock immediately deduces are never going to see each other and others will cheat on each other—as “close friends”.

 Sherlock doesn’t know what to say and neither does John. They don’t seem to mind though because they had already said their “good-byes” the night before.

The train whistles once. Ten more minutes until the train leaves and Sherlock feels the sudden urge to grab John and tell him not to go. He won’t though. He knows what this means to John and his reasoning behind it.

Sherlock looks down at John’s bag. The blond shuffles a bit and clears his throat. The curly-haired boy realizes that John has been talking.

“I’m sorry… you were saying something?” He keeps his gaze downward—avoiding the familiar cerulean eyes.

A small smile comes across the ex-greaser’s face. “Yes. I was saying, make sure to write to me.”

All Sherlock can do is nod. Part of him wants to go to with John but he knows it wouldn’t work out.

~

_‘You’re a distraction, love,’ the greaser had chuckled, his hair slicked back and hands in his leather jacket. ‘I’d get shot trying to protect you.’_

_~_

Sherlock had agreed, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

So Sherlock was staying home—John had made him promise to stay in school and become a detective like he dreamed—and his beloved was going to war.

Tears sprung to Sherlock’s gorgeous eyes and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. If anyone had looked at them carefully they would have noticed that this wasn’t the goodbye between two boys who had been friends for most of their lives, but one between two boys who were much more, but they were all busy with their own good-byes. The ex-greaser risked it and lifted the younger boy’s head to get a clear look at his face.

John’s heart stuttered a bit. To his mind came the memory of the day Sherlock had told him he knew John was just playing with him, making him look like a fool. _‘Who’d like me anyways? I’m just a freak…’_ He’d shut him up with a kiss and John almost vibrated with the urge to do so again. 

The train whistled once more. Five more minutes until the train left, but it was the last call to board.

“It’ll be alright, baby,” he whispers. Sherlock lets out a dry laugh.

“John, we both know the chances…” he can’t finish. John doesn’t want him to.

Suddenly John reaches into his pocket and grabs something. He’d meant to do this last night, but the timing had felt wrong. But now—when all the other couples were saying their final goodbyes and making promises—it was perfect.

He quickly grabbed the other boy’s hands, placed it there and gave it a squeeze.

“Take care of this will ya? Just like the other things.” He gave a wink. John referred to all the things he had left at Sherlock’s—his leather jacket, motor cycle, etc. Before Sherlock could take a look at what had been placed on his hands, John hugged him (a quick one-arm hug) and turned around.

The raven-haired boy wanted to scream…instead he looked at what was in his hands.

A single gold band.

A small “Oh” escaped his lips.

_~_

_Under the sky, next to John’s Chevy he had kissed Sherlock urgently and suddenly said, ‘I’d marry you if I could, you know. You’re a real cherry, the coolest.’_

_Sherlock had just laughed; the idea seemed ridiculous. ‘No, you’re the coolest.’_

_~_

The words escaped Sherlock’s cupid-bow lips louder than he had meant to. “Promise me you won’t get shot, idiot.” _I love you…_

 John turned, smiling. “Promise, square.” _Love you too..._

The dirty blond boarded the train along with the others. As everyone boarded Sherlock looked down at his hands again.

The ring glimmered in the sunlight. When he’d get home he would put it on a chain and wear it around his neck until the day John came back. But for now he placed it on his ring finger.

He didn’t wait for the train to leave the tracks like the others; he simply took one last look and left.

A tune danced in his mind as he walked away, the title slipping his mind.

He laughed when he realized the name.

“ _Johnny has gone for a soldier. Well, Johnny, my love, he went away…”_ he sang softly as he walked out of the train station.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the beautiful song:  
> http://www.celticlyricscorner.net/solas/johnnys.htm
> 
> ALSO, the wonderful elessar_undomiel has done a cover of song that inspired this fic. It is so amazing!!!   
> [Have a listen, its so great and you'll understand why I wrote this](http://elessar-undomiel.tumblr.com/post/138619754924/so-this-is-me-hello-as-you-can-imagine-this)
> 
> ANYWAYS, thanks so much for reading! Comment and Kudos if you like and, if not, please don't say anything... c:


End file.
